Pourquoi tant de haine alors que je vous aime ?
by M. Lennon
Summary: Il y a mon grand frère chéri et il y a celui que je pense bien être l'homme de ma vie. Je les aime l'un autant que l'autre. Le problème, c'est que eux, ils se détestent. Et par détester, j'entends une haine qui date de Poudlard, une haine entre un Pousuiveur et un Gardien, une haine entre un Serpentard et un Gryffondor. Oui, je parle bien de Marcus Flint et d'Olivier Dubois.
1. Flaquemare, ça vous change une vie

Les deux hommes de ma vie se détestent.

Si ce n'est pas malheureux ça.

Si encore, c'était la haine banale d'un grand frère surprotecteur à son beau-frère. Mais non. Il s'agit plus d'une haine qui les fait se détester depuis leurs 11 ans. Enfin, presque.

Disons que tous les a toujours séparés. L'un est Serpentard, l'autre appartient à la maison ennemie. Si seulement ça pouvait s'arrêter là… Mais non. Ce qui aurait pu les rapprocher n'a fait que les séparer encore plus. J'ai nommé, bien entendu, le plus noble des sports. Le Quidditch.

Tous deux amoureux de ce sport, ils ont chacun d'intégrer l'équipe de leur maison. Tous deux ont évidemment été acceptés, l'un poursuiveur, l'autre gardien. Comme si déjà tout ne les opposaient pas assez, leurs postes de prédilection sont les deux plus opposés. Si après on vient me dire que Merlin n'y est pour rien… A ce moment-là, ils ont, d'un commun accord (sans même se parler, à croire qu'ils sont connectés) décidé de se détester. Et cette haine, ils l'ont exposée au grand jour trois années plus tard, quand tous deux ont été nommés Capitaine, laissant tout Poudlard se délecter de cette haine viscérale opposant le vert et argent au rouge et or, Marcus Flint à Olivier Dubois.

Je suppose qu'il est maintenant tant de vous expliquer pourquoi ces deux contraires sont les deux hommes de ma vie.

Pour le premier, rien n'est plus simple et moins original. C'est mon grand frère chéri. Croyez-moi, je n'aime pas les clichés mais je n'ai pas su résister à celui de la petite sœur émerveillée devant son grand frère même s'il n'est que de deux ans mon aîné.

Inutile de vous cacher que les deux années qu'il a passé à Poudlard sans moi, coincé au manoir familial à cause de mon trop jeune âge, ont été longues et ennuyantes. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais tenu sans les lettres que mon frère m'envoyait toutes les semaines. Si elles permettaient de faire passer le temps, ses missives faisaient également accentuer l'excitation et l'envie de recevoir le hibou de Poudlard, laisser-passer qui me permettrait de rejoindre mon frère.

Quand, enfin !, je le reçu, mon premier réflexe fut d'envoyer un hibou à mon frère. Celui-ci me répondit presqu'aussitôt et me raconta que le hibou était arrivé en plein cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Heureusement, le professeur n'avait rien vu, mais il avait dû faire face aux moqueries de certains camarades de classe, notamment de l'un d'entre eux. Le coup de poing qu'il lui asséna lui valut une semaine de retenue et des points en moins. (Finalement, le professeur ne semblait pas si aveugle, malgré son statut de fantôme.) De cette histoire, mon frère me fit promettre de ne jamais fréquenter cet ingrat. Je fis alors une des plus grosses erreurs de ma vie.

Moi, Anna Flint, je promis à mon grand frère chéri de ne jamais, au grand jamais, m'approcher du terrible et vil Olivier Dubois.

Jusqu'à ma 5ème année, je l'ai effectivement ignoré et n'eut aucun mal à tenir la promesse que j'avais faite à mon grand frère chéri. Pourquoi donc l'aurais-je brisée ? Moi-même je le haïssais. Comme tout opposait mon frère et lui, tout nous opposait également. À une exception près, la seule chose qui me différencie de mon frère.

Le Club de Flaquemare.

Et oui, ce qui m'a fait regretter ma promesse, c'est une équipe de Quidditch.

Mais quelle équipe ! La plus ancienne assurément. De ce fait, elle représente encore l'essence du Noble Sport. Je l'aime, oh que oui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'en ai jamais voulu à Serdaigle les (rares) fois où ils nous ont battus, comment en vouloir à une équipe qui arbore les mêmes couleurs que celle que vous soutenez corps et âme ?

Je disais que le club de Flaquemare est la seule chose qui me différencie de mon grand frère chéri. En effet. Il se trouve que Marcus a toujours été supporter de l'esprit (si peu, si je puis me permettre) sportif des Falmouth Falcons. (D'ailleurs, cela s'en est ressenti dans sa ligne de jeu lorsqu'il était capitaine.)

Mon amour de Flaquemare me fit donc rencontrer Olivier Dubois peu après ma rentrée de 5ème année, le lendemain de l'ouverture du Championnat. Le premier match de l'année opposait, vous l'aurez compris, Flaquemare à Falmouth. Ce jour-là, au petit déjeuner, j'appris la défaite du club de mon frère. Lorsqu'à son tour, il entra dans la Grande Salle, je me lançai un _sonorus_ et entonna les premières paroles de nôtre hymne. « Repoussez les terribles cognards et lancez droit le souafle. » les quelques supporters de Serpentard de Flaquemare me suivirent, bientôt rejoints par ceux de Serdaigle, puis ceux de Poufsouffle et, enfin, ceux de Gryffondor. Lorsque l'hymne prit fin, des applaudissements se firent entendre de toutes les tables. Et quand le silence revint, une voix s'éleva.

- Non, vraiment Flint, je ne comprends pas. J'avais mis ton idiotie et ta crétinerie sur le compte de la génétique. Mais il s'avère que ta sœur, en plus d'être ma foi plutôt jolie, supporte Flaquemare. Mon cher Marcus, quel traumatisme as-tu subi à la naissance ?

Sans aucune surprise, Dubois était l'auteur de cette intervention. Mais, au contraire, ce fut avec beaucoup de surprise que je me surpris à rigoler.

- En plus, elle a de l'humour. Non, vraiment, c'est à n'y rien comprendre, commenta-t-il.

Mon frère me lança un regard noir et s'en alla. Inutile de préciser que je mis plusieurs jours à me faire pardonner.

Mais le destin venait de se mettre en marche.

A partir de ce jour, je n'arrivais plus à détester celui que par solidarité fraternelle je me _devais_ de détester. Alors que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment observé, je me surpris à le trouver beau. Je m'étonnais à me retenir de rire à ses blagues (même celles destinées contre mon frère). Je me trouvais à me refréner de le défendre lorsque mes camarades de maison l'attaquaient. Je rougissais lorsqu'il me regardait (et ne parlons pas de ses clins d'œil).

Mais vint la fin de ma 5ème année et avec elle, la fin tant redoutée de la scolarité de Poudlard de mon grand frère chéri.

Lorsque, l'année suivante, je revins à Poudlard, le château me sembla extrêmement vide, malgré mes amis et la surcharge de travail. Au début, je crus que l'absence de mon grand frère chéri en était l'unique raison. Mais c'est en lisant les pages sportives de la Gazette du Sorcier que je compris que non. En voyant le nom du gardien de l'équipe de réserve de Flaquemare, mon cœur s'affola. Je sus alors.

Olivier Dubois me manquait terriblement.

Je crus que cela me passerait durant l'année mais non. Je m'y étais juste habituée. En 7ème année, je sortis quelques temps avec un garçon, un Serdaigle, mais j'y mis rapidement fin lorsque je m'aperçus que je pensais bien plus à un certain ex-Gryffondor qu'à ce fade Serdaigle.

A ma sortie de Poudlard, je n'entendis plus parler de lui. Je crus alors que mon stupide attachement à lui était fini.

* * *

J'espère sincèrement que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine.

En attendant, si vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez, je vous en serais reconnaissante !

Merci d'avoir lu et tchuss !

- M. Lennon


	2. Merlin, ce baiser

_A ma sortie de Poudlard, je n'entendis plus parler de lui. Je crus alors que mon stupide attachement à lui était fini._

Jusqu'au 2 mai 1998, jour bien connu dans le monde de la sorcellerie pour être celui de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Ce jour-là, malgré le fait que je sois une ancienne Serpentard, je me rendis à Poudlard. Parce que si je partageais certains défauts de ma maison, je ne pouvais laisser un fou et son armée détruire une école, _mon_ école, et des innocents. Bien mal m'en pris.

Cette nuit-là, je faillis perdre la vie.

Un détraqueur s'approchait dangereusement de moi et, malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à produire un Patronus. Ma pie ne voulait pas sortir de ma baguette. Seule une ridicule fumée blanche s'en échappait. Je perdais espoir quand soudain un autre Patronus fit s'éloigner le détraqueur. C'était un lion.

Et quoi de mieux qu'un lion pour représenter Olivier Dubois ?

Lorsque je le vis, je me jetais dans ses bras. Alors qu'il m'entourait des siens, je fis acte d'une stupidité Gryffondorienne.

Je l'embrassais.

Oui, je sais, c'était incroyablement stupide et, au vu des circonstances, plutôt déplacé. Mais à ce moment précis, j'avais besoin d'espoir, de réconfort. Et j'avais cette impression que seul celui dont je m'étais entichée à l'époque de Poudlard, une époque si joyeuse et insouciante, pouvait m'en donner. Alors je l'embrassais avec passion. Ce baiser, c'était moi qui l'avais voulu, et puisqu'il ne semblait disposé à me le rendre, je m'apprêtais à l'arrêter. Et puis, je sentis ses lèvres bouger contre les miennes.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés là à nous embrasser. Mais lorsque nous nous séparions, ce fut avec un nouvel espoir et pleine de rage que je retournais me battre.

Quand le Survivant battit définitivement Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, je ne réussis pas à le trouver. Je fus assaillie par d'anciens Serpentards, revenus, comme moi, pour se battre.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et je n'eus aucune nouvelle de lui. La vie reprenait son cours tant bien que mal après la terreur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait semée. Ma lâcheté de Serpentard m'interdisait de lui envoyer une lettre. Alors je pris mon mal en patience. Et puis, peut-être que ce baiser n'avait rien voulu dire pour lui. Après tout, je restais la sœur de son pire ennemi.

Ce fut 16 jours plus tard, le 18 mai, que je reçu un hibou, _son_ hibou. Je ne le reconnu pas (d'ailleurs, comment aurais-je pu, je n'avais aucune idée de à quoi il ressemblait) mais ce fut tout de même avec appréhension que mes mains fébriles prirent la lettre et l'ouvrirent.

« _Que faut-il que je fasse pour te revoir ? Te sauver d'une attaque d'Acromentules ? Pas de problèmes, si ça peut me permettre d'avoir un rendez-vous avec toi. On dit demain, 19h au Dragon Assoiffé ?_ »

Elle n'était pas signée mais je ne connaissais qu'une personne m'ayant sauvée et puis, si ce n'était pas assez explicite, l'humour sarcastique dont transpirait la note ne laissait envisager aucun autre auteur qu'Olivier Dubois.

Alors le lendemain, je mis plusieurs heures à me préparer. Le choix des tenues que je choisissais montrait parfaitement bien le stress qui était en moi. Tous les styles y passèrent, tous mes vêtements étaient hors de mon armoire, tout était par terre. Par reflexe, je regardais ma montre. Il était 18h30 et j'étais toujours en sous-vêtements. Alors je pris les premiers habits qui me tombèrent sous la main, c'est-à-dire une simple jupe, un simple chemisier et de simples ballerines. Une tenue simple, donc.

A 19h, je transplanais enfin. En poussant la porte du Dragon Assoiffé, mon cœur battait bien plus que d'ordinaire. Je crois bien que jamais de ma vie, je n'avais été si stressée. Lorsque j'entrais dans le pub, je l'aperçu tout de suite, assis à une table dans le fond. Mon cœur loupa un battement. _Merlin, qu'il était beau_. J'avançais donc vers sa table et lorsque j'arrivais devant, avant que je puisse avoir le temps de me demander comment annoncer ma présence, il releva la tête et, lorsqu'il me reconnut, il me sourit. _Merlin, ce sourire._ Je m'assis en face de lui et commanda une tasse de thé.

J'étais gênée. Très gênée. Je ne savais ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Depuis le Serdaigle avec lequel j'étais sortie en 7ème année, je n'avais eu aucun petit ami. De plus, ce Serdaigle, je l'avais quitté parce que je pensais bien trop à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce quelqu'un d'autre étant Olivier Dubois. Olivier Dubois étant la personne assise en face de moi. Ceci expliquant cela, j'étais gênée. Très gênée.

- Bon, j'ai l'impression que tu es encore moins à l'aise que je ne le suis. Alors je te propose quelque chose. On oublie ton frère, on oublie que c'est mon pire ennemi et, surtout, on oublie que s'il nous découvre ici, je meurs sur le champ et toi, plus jamais tu ne pourras sortir de ta chambre. On oublie tout ça. Deal ?

- Deal, acquiesçais-je avec un sourire.

Sourire qu'il me rendit. Accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Ah, Merlin.

- Alors, dis-moi Anna, que penses-tu des chances de l'Angleterre pour le Mondial ?

Si le Quidditch avait permis au destin de se mettre en marche, il lui avait également permis de redémarrer.

Avec le recul que le temps me permet, je crois que c'est durant ce diner que je suis définitivement tombée amoureuse d'Olivier Dubois.

Lorsque la soirée prit fin, il me raccompagna chez moi et, lorsqu'il me laissa, ce fut seulement sur la joue qu'il m'embrassa. Je crus alors qu'il s'était ennuyé et que je ne lui avais pas plu plus que ça. Cependant, le sourire qu'il m'adressa, accompagné, bien évidemment, d'un clin d'œil me rassura.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, sans aucune nouvelle de sa part. S'était il désintéressé de moi ? M'avait il oubliée ? N'y tenant plus, je pris, pour une fois, les commandes et lui envoya un hibou.

« Pas besoin de me sauver cette fois non plus. Ça te dit de découvrir le Londres moldu ? Avec moi ? Anna. »

Il ne me répondit pas dans l'instant. Ni même dans la soirée. Et le soir, j'attendais encore. Je m'endormis stressée et paniquée à l'idée d'avoir fait une bourde. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt. Peut-être avais-je mal interprété les signes. Peut-être avais-je eu tort…

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais avec toujours cette boule au ventre, cette impression d'avoir mal fait toujours dans mon esprit. Alors que je paressais dans mon lit, un hibou me dérangea. Ce hibou, je l'avais déjà vu. Je me rua alors hors de mon lit, pour prendre la lettre qu'il apportait.

« Je passe te prendre à 11 heures. A tout à l'heure. »

Et à 11 heures précises, on frappa à ma porte. En l'ouvrant, je le vis, souriant. _Merlin, ce sourire._ Il m'entraîna dans les ruelles du Londres moldu. Je passa la journée à rire et à parler. Ce fut l'une des plus belles journées de ma vie.

Lors de cette journée, Olivier Dubois m'embrassa. Ce fut encore meilleur que la première fois.

_Merlin, ce baiser._

Après cette journée, nous commençâmes à nous voir plus fréquemment et à véritablement sortir ensemble.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent et Merlin, que c'était bon d'être la petite amie d'Olivier Dubois. Bien sur, peu de personnes étaient au courant, mais cela m'importait peu. J'étais avec lui, et c'était le principal. Je croyais naïvement que lui pensait pareil.

Grossière erreur.

Lui, il voulait le dire et en avait marre de se cacher. Il décida donc, un soir, de me présenter à sa bande d'amis. Inutile de vous préciser, ce ne fut pas exactement la meilleure soirée de ma vie. Surtout que cette soirée me rappela un autre, problème, très _très_ important.

- Et Flint, il sait pour vous deux ?

Olivier répondit rapidement et s'empressa de changer de sujet. Mais cette phrase resta dans ma tête.

Si je voulais continuer à sortir avec Olivier Dubois, il allait bien falloir, qu'un jour, mon grand frère chéri soit au courant.

* * *

Voici le deuxième chapitre !

J'espère qu'il plaira également et que personne ne s'endormira en le lisant...

Merci d'avoir lu et tchuss !

- M. Lennon


End file.
